the end of the magic
by sergeant peace
Summary: Timmy turner survived the war between the fairies and the humans, but has lost so much, now he heads home to regain his old life as best as he could, but with his magic slowly loosing his strength, and with friends disappearing left and right, it might be time to get some old acquaintances together to protect what's left of the world.


A mother watched her daughter play out in the field with a smile on her face, she knew that this wouldn't last long, having fun was never a certainty during these times, not since the world had been plunged into war, and not since the moon had been destroyed.

"Mommy!" her daughter shouted, snapping her out of her thoughts, "yes dear?"

"I found someone!"

The mother's eyes widened, she ran over, where her daughter was poking a man lying in the dirt, "I think he's sleeping."

She looked down at him, he was pretty young, not even eighteen yet, his black shirt and blue jeans were dusty and torn, his shoes looked like they were about to fall apart, he had on an old pink cloak that was tattered and ragged. His cloak covered, his eyes, but long strands of brown hair were visibly seen coming out of the cloak.

"Lets get him inside." She said.

"Kya!" A man shouted, walking out of the house, he was heavy set and had a staff in his hand.

"Robert!" she shouted, "come and help me!"

* * *

><p>Kya watched the weird man, lying on the out.<p>

"Who is he?" Robert asked.

"I have no idea." She said, "He was just lying out there in the dirt."

Robert looked back at the man, he was breathing like he was asleep, "I don't think we should let him lie on our couch, what if he's violent, he'll wake up and…"

"Just stop." Kya said, "we need to believe he won't hurt us when we've helped him."

"Where am I?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

Kya looked back at the man, he was awake now and sitting up, making sure his pink hood was over his head, covering his eyes.

"Um…hi…" Kya said, walking over, "I'm Kya, this is my husband Robert."

"It's nice to meet you." He said, "How did I end up here?"

"my daughter found you outside, we brought you in."

"Thank you." He said, standing up, now Kya could see how thin he was, "I'm sorry to be a bother to you."

"Oh it's no trouble sir…eh…"

"Timmy," he said, "my name is Timmy."

"It's no trouble Timmy." she said.

He nodded, "I better get going, I'd hate to overstay my welcome."

"Nonsense, you stay as long as you need."

"Kya…" Robert started.

"From the sound of your husbands voice, I'm not welcomed."

'It's not that sir, I just don't know if I can trust you." Robert said.

"Just stay here until after dinner, please."

Timmy nodded, 'If you don't mind, I'm going to walk outside real quick."

"Of course." Kya said kindly.

Timmy walked into the back, looking around, the scenery looked familiar, 'I'm close…" he murmured.

"Close to what?" a tiny voice asked him, he turned back and saw a young little girl standing behind him.

"oh hello," he said to her, "I'm close to my old home."

"Oh…I'm Lina! Who are you?" She asked.

He smiled, "Timmy."

* * *

><p>Kya pulled a tray of food out of the wood oven, trying to determine if it was ready or not by the candlelight. "I wish our generator didn't go out…" she said, "We could really use it right now."<p>

"I can't find any fuel at all." Robert said, "besides, the hose is completely busted."

she sighed, "I know…" She said. Suddenly the lights turned on, making both look at each other in shock, they ran outside and saw Timmy kneeling beside the generator, the cover was off and he was smiling.

"how…how did you.."

"I was always good at working with machines." He said, putting the cover back on, and dusting his hands off, "I hooked it up to some solar panels I came across on my travels."

"Mr. Timmy! I brought you some wire!" Linda shouted, running up to him, "Oh you got it fixed!"

"I guess I didn't need the wire." He said with a laugh, keeping his eyes hidden.

* * *

><p>Timmy sat at the table with the family, taking small bites of his food.<p>

"So…Timmy, where are you headed?" Kya asked, trying to start a conversation.

"My old hometown." He said, "since the war I haven't been able to go there."

"You were in the war?" Robert asked.

"Yes, when it reached its height I was fifteen, I joined up, fought through the war, now I'm just a lowly veteran trying to get home."

Kya nodded, "what side were you on during the war?" she asked.

"Hmm…interesting question." He said, "Towards the end there weren't really any sides."

"What were the wars about mommy?" Lina asked.

"The wars," Timmy began, "Started when mankind discovered magical creatures, fairies, elves, pixies, creatures of that sort."

Lina's eyes widened, "Fairies are real!"

"Yes they are, or they were." He said, "once we found out of their power, governments tried to harness it by capturing the fairies, when the fairy council found out, war started."

"Yes, and as I remember it, the Fairies started it by destroying San Francisco."

"Some would argue we started it by capturing them and pushing them until they were nothing but smoke and dust," he took a bite of his food, "either way, the war started, and people like me and you were shoved into the front lines."

Robert looked at him stunned, "how…how did you…"

"I met you once in Washington," he said, "remember the little teenager that was almost killed by a pixie? The one you saved."

"That was you!"

Timmy smiled, "Yep."

Robert smirked, "you were so distracted by that picture of some girl."

"That 'girl' is what kept me going through the war." He said, pulling out her picture and looking at it, "she's still keeping me going…"

Robert nodded.

"So where are you headed Timmy?" Kya asked.

"I'm going back to my home town." He said, "Hopefully it wasn't destroyed in the war."

"What town is it, we'll be able to tell you if we know."

"No, no, I want to find out form myself, I don't want to hear it was destroyed before I get there, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I understand." Robert said, "I felt the same way when I was headed back here."

He nodded, and then looked down at his plate. It was empty, "I better take my leave." He said, standing up.

"Are you sure?" Lina asked, "we have a room open! And you can sleep with ." She pulled out a small bear, "he helps me sleep, and he can help you too."

"I'd love to stay, but I must keep moving." He said, "Too many people are waiting for me to get back."

"Okay…" she said softly.

"Don't worry I'll try and visit as soon as I can." He said, he walked to the front door, "thank you for your kindness." He walked out, going down the path in front of the house.

"By Timmy!" Lina shouted, running to the front door.

He smiled and continued to walk, his hands in his pockets. When he got about a hundred yards from the house he felt something, "huh?"

* * *

><p>Robert looked outside.<p>

"Are you still worrying about Timmy?" Kya asked, walking in.

"A little, I mean, he's just a kid."

"He survived the war." Kya said, 'he must be good if survived that hell hole."

Robert nodded.

"Daddy!" Lina screamed from outside.

Robert looked up and ran outside, "Lina!" he shouted, before a baseball bat hit him square in the face and four men ran inside, dragging Lina behind them. "Well hello there ma'am." One said, pulling a knife out, "It's nice to see you and your lovely home, if you could just sit down at the couch, I would appreciate it."

"Mommy!" Lina shouted.

"Give me my daughter." Kya said as calmly as she could as she backed up.

'No, I think we'll use her as leverage, now sit down!" he shouted, putting the knife to Lina's throat.

Kya sat down quickly.

"Good, now, we're going to have a talk."

"I love to talk!" Timmy said cheerfully, appearing beside the man, when he turned around Timmy had disappeared.

"You know, when you talk a lot, your actually feeding trees!" Timmy said with a grin, he was now sitting next to Kya, "and we all like trees right? I mean who doesn't, hating trees is like hating puppies!"

"Hey man, who the hell…" the leader turned around, but Timmy had disappeared again.

"but, then again, if a tree falls on you, then you might not like it." Timmy said, now in the kitchen, taking a bite of an apple. "what about an apple! An apple is fed by the tree, and apples give back to you, all these nutrients and what not!" he looked at the leader and walked up to him, "Don't you like apples? keeping you strong and masculine."

The guy tried to punch Timmy, but he disappeared before the fist could connect, he reappeared right behind the man, "apparently you don't like apples, you're not very smart or fast."

The guy jumped away from Timmy, "are you…are you, what I think you are…"

"Well, as of right now, I'm an angry man." Timmy said, walking around the four, "you see, I was about to leave, until I felt four douches attack a little girl who I befriended, and threaten the woman that gave me food. You also hit the guy that saved me a few years ago." Timmy reached up and pulled his hood off, showing his eyes for the first time, one was a bright green, the other a bright pink, "I think it's past time for your punishment."

"Oh shit, he's a godchild! Run!" the leader shouted, he and his men made a break for the door, Timmy held his left hand up, the rags on his palm fell away revealing a star-like scar on his hand, it started to glow green and a mini tornado swooped the men up and took them out the door, Timmy followed and dropped his hand, making the tornado disappear, scattering the men all along the lawn.

"We can take him!" the leader shouted, standing up on unsteady feet, he pulled his knife out again and ran at Timmy, Timmy caught him with his right hand, his left hand caught the arm with the knife, both of his hand started to glow, one green, one pink, "hmm, where should I send you," he mumbled, "oh! Yugopatamia! Tell Mark I said hi." A bright flash went off and the leader was gone.

"Lets get out of here!" one of the other men shouted, and soon the other three were gone, Timmy walked back into the house and picked up the rag that had been on his left hand, he rewrapped it and looked over at Kya, who was kneeling by her husband, Lina was beside her, "Timmy!" Lina shouted happily, going towards him, but Kya stopped her.

"Is he alright?' Timmy asked, walking over to Robert.

'He's…he's fine." She said, and then looked up at him, "what are you?"

"A godchild, when the war went bad for the fairies, they captured some of their old godchildren and turned them into human weapons, I was one of them, we only really helped them for a few months, until we found out a horrible truth."

"What was that?" Kya asked.

"They killed our godparents to give us the power." He said, standing up. "Are you sure he'll be fine?'

"He's just knocked out right now, he'll be fine." Kya said.

"I better go," he said, turning.

"Wait Timmy!" Lina shouted, pushing past her mother, Timmy turned around and looked down at the little girl, she reached into her pocket and pulled something out and put it in Timmy's hand, he looked at it, it was a rosary.

"Grandma always said these would protect me." She said, "but I think you need more protection."

Timmy smiled, "thanks small fry." He said, ruffling her hair, "you be good." He stood up straight and looked at Kya, she nodded to him and he nodded back, he put his hood up and walked out, away from the house for good.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

Timmy walked down a highway, his hands in his pockets, he stopped at a small minivan, "You can come out now." He said.

There was a small poof and a girl appeared in front of him, her hair was jet black and covering her right eye, the eye that was showing was a deep blue, she had on faded jeans, a gray shirt and a black cloak, her converse sneakers were covered in dirt and grime. "How'd you know I was following you?'

"Oh you know, the fact that you always are Molly." He said.

She smiled, "can't let my war buddy get hurt now can I?"

He smirked, "how was your home town?'

"Completely destroyed, not by magic though, looked more like someone shelled the city."

"Wouldn't surprise me." He said, "everyone was fighting everyone."

She looked at him, "have you seen your home yet?"

"No, not at all." He said, "It was where I was going before…'

"Before you passed out from hunger." She concluded.

Timmy glared at her, 'oh shut up."

Molly grinned, "well come on, I'm sure your friends are all waiting."

Timmy smiled at her and started walking, Molly beside him.

"Have you gotten any word from Jorgen or Dwight?" Molly asked.

'No, they went dark like a month ago." Timmy said, "Why did you hear from them?"

"Yeah about a week ago," Molly said, 'from Dwight, he said that he and Jorgen were about to uncover something big, and that they might need our help."

"Hmm…" Timmy muttered, fingering the rosary around his neck, "do you know where they are?'

"Nope, he didn't give me an address."

"Well, there's not much we can do for them, even with this magic, we're still limited without the big wand."

"You're right." She sighed, and then looked at his Rosary, "I thought you had given up on God."

"I did, this was a gift." He said, 'I always keep gifts."

She rolled her eyes, "oh really? Do you still have the bracelet I gave you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He smiled and picked his hand up, showing off the leather strap with a metal skull on it, "never leave home without it." He said, starting a walk up a hill, "Jorgen shouldn't be walking around, he's the last fairy, and a powerful one at that."

"He thinks he can keep himself protected." Molly said, "besides, he's got Dwight with him."

"Dwight's not the strongest guy."

"but he's smart."

"True." Timmy said, finally getting over the hill, getting a glimpse of Dimmsdale in the distance, "well, it's still standing…" he muttered.

"And it looks like people are still here too." She pointed at small black dots flying between the buildings, "probably hover boards and hover cars,"

"Maybe… but it's too late to actually get there, lets make camp here and start up again tomorrow."

She nodded, Timmy put his hand up and a backpack appeared in his hands.

"You talk about limits and yet you still keep your backpack in another dimension." She said.

"Doesn't take that much power." He said, pulling out a sleeping bag, he walked around the hill and picked up sticks and pieces of wood for a fire. Soon he had a roaring fire going.

"doesn't take much power, true, but have you noticed that our powers have been getting weaker over these last few weeks?"

Timmy thought about it,_"_now that you mention it, yeah, but i just thought it was because the big wand was destroyed."_  
><em>

"I thought the same, but we don't use the big wand for power, you know that."

"we don't know that, they lied to us every step of the way, why wouldn't they lie about our power source?" Timmy asked.

she shook her head, "you still don't trust anyone." she mumbled.

"it's kept me alive this far." he said.

Molly didn't say anything for a while,"Do you think the world will ever return to how it was?" Molly asked, looking into the fire.

'I don't know." Timmy said, "Too many things have gone wrong."

She nodded, then looked up at the sky as the sun set "I always like looking at the sunset." She mumbled, "it's the one beautiful thing left in this world now."

_Not the only one, _Timmy said, looking down at his picture.

**Well there's the start of my story, if anyone gots any constructive or destructive criticism I'd love to hear it, and also, I would like to see if anyone can make some photos of the likeness of Timmy and Molly in this, and also a few other characters as I get farther into this story.**


End file.
